


Operation Chicken Salad

by klutzy34



Series: Season 7 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Melissa and Lynn finally reveal the real reason for the Valentine's Day staycation.





	Operation Chicken Salad

“Chicken salad. Chicken salad. _Chicken sala_ \- “

Glaring at Steve, Danny didn’t realize that women on the other side of the table had already risen to their feet. Lynn’s arm draped possessively over Melissa’s shoulders, Melissa sliding her finger’s between Lynn’s and leaning into her body. It took the confused look on Steve’s face, the furrowing of his brow, mouth opening slightly, to drag Danny’s attention back. “Where are you going?”

Melissa and Lynn exchanged a look, one of affectionate exasperation. “You said the safe word,” Melissa said, “so Lynn and I are going back to our suite for our time together while you have yours.”

This was not right. This was not right at all, not what they’d discussed. How did they even know the safe word discussion when they’d shut the door? As if reading his mind, Lynn chimed in. “You didn’t shut the door all that well,” she added sympathetically, then gave Melissa’s hand a small tug. “Come on. The boys have some talking to do.” 

Both men could only stare after Lynn and Melissa disappearing down the beach, no personal space between them. “I don’t think I have a girlfriend anymore,” Danny said slowly after they’d disappeared from sight. 

“Uh uh,” Steve said, shaking his head slowly.

“Neither do you.” 

“Neither do I,” he agreed, scratching under his jaw with a finger. 

“This is easily the third worst Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,” Danny muttered, grabbing the champagne flute and knocking back the rest in a gulp. “Not that I blame her. I mean, I’m actually only surprised that this didn’t happen sooner. After last year and, you know, trying to find the words and…” Apparently, he couldn’t right now either. Reaching for the bottle, he filled up the glass. Steve was still staring in the distance. “She deserved better.”

“Uh huh.” 

“ _Hey!_ You’re not exactly Prince Charming yourself, St - “ 

Steve’s head snapped around. “I was agreeing with you, Daniel,” he growled back, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down in the chair. “We haven’t exactly been the most attentive boyfriends. Maybe.” His burst of anger abruptly curtailed, Danny refilled Steve’s glass and sank back in his own chair. “What do you think they meant by we had to talk?” 

The soft clearing of a throat caught their attention and both men glanced at the musician who had softly been playing an accompaniment to the dinner, totally forgotten. “I was asked to deliver a message if you two were clueless,” she stated, almost sheepishly. “Their words, not mine.” Her fingers strummed lightly over the strings of her instrument. 

“That’s, uh, that’s “Kiss the Girl” from The Little Mermaid.” Off Steve’s look, Danny continued. “Grace loved that movie. I knew it by heart at one point,” he added defensively. Steve’s head tilted up, lips pouting slightly. “But why’s she-”

“ _Go on and kiss the boy…_ ”

“Wait, do you think they think that we are in love with-?”

“That’s ridiculous. Entirely ridiculous. You’re made it very clear that you’re all about the ladies.”

“I - I’ve made it very clear that I’m all about the ladies? Okay, Smooth Dog, it’s not like you’re privy to every moment of my private life.” 

“So you’re not all about the ladies?” Danny huffed out a breath in frustration, taking a sip from the champagne flute. Steve looked back at the musician in confusion, then returned to looking at Danny. “In theory, if I wasn’t all about the ladies either…”

If Steve had anything else to say, it was smothered by Danny’s lips on his, Danny’s chair toppled over behind him from the speed with which he rose to his feet. Steve’s head tilted up as Danny cupped his face in his hands. The kiss was brief, a test of the waters only, before Danny stepped back, face flushed, heart pounding in his chest. 

Okay. So. He’d just done that. 

“Oh,” was the only thing Steve said, still sitting absolutely still, eyes wide. “Oh. So you…and I’ve been…we’ve been…”

“Yeah,” Danny breathed, smoothing his hands down the front of his jeans. “We’re a little slow on the up _take, jesus Steven!_ ” He was suddenly off his feet as Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him down into his lap. His knee hit the edge of the table with a loud clang, sand flying everywhere from his flailing feet. “Look, you animal, we need a few grou - _mrf!_ ” The rant stopped mid-sentence as Steve took initiative this time. His body relaxed against Steve’s, arms wrapping around his neck. 

Up in the suite, Lynn’s hand hesitated on Melissa’s bra as her phone chimed on the nightstand. The two women exchanged a look before Lynn reached over to get it, her lips curving into a satisfied smile. Tossing the phone back on the nightstand, she rolled back to Melissa, fingers running lightly down her arm. 

“Our job here is done,” she murmured, “and now we can get back to _our_ weekend.”


End file.
